Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: It's summer vacation and the residents of Brooklyn House are enjoying the sun and some time off. However a sudden drastic event forever changes the life of one of them and places the rest in a heightened state of tension. Will the issue be resolved and what will the outcome be? Mostly T, but will be some M scenes, will specify when they show up. Parings: Carter/Zia and Sadie/Anubis
1. Pool Party and Awkward Guests

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 1 of my first Kane Chronicles story; hope you enjoy it.

The story will show some cheerful, friendly events for the first few chapters before we really get into the action, so, if you're waiting for that, please be patient.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pool Party and Awkward Guests**

Sadie Kane stretched casually, letting out a contented sigh. It was a bright sunny day; their official school was still on vacation and, after much pleading from the others, her brother Carter had agreed to allow everyone this day off. They would be taking a break from their magical studies in order to have fun. As part of that, he had shrunk Phillip of Macedonia, the crocodile Shabti guardian of Brooklyn House, to his small size, allowing everyone to use the pool without worrying about disturbing him. Sadie had to admit, she was looking forward to this; while just about everybody at Brooklyn house agreed on the idea of having a holiday, Sadie claimed it had been her who convinced her brother, who was essentially in charge of the place, to agree to it.

'Yeah, Carter's in charge in name at least,' she thought with a smug grin. 'But honestly, he'd be lost without me.'

She quickly pondered the plans that had been set up: everybody would be getting ready and then they would meet up by the pool. Sadie, however was stalling; she had invited her best friends, Emma and Liz, around for an extended visit and knew they'd more than likely need help finding the place. As such she was standing, keeping an eye out for them. She had told them the location, although she knew Brooklyn House could remain hidden if necessary.

Sure enough, after waiting for nearly an hour, Sadie spotted Liz and Emma outside, looking around as if lost. Sprinting to the door,she opened it and quickly hurried over to them.

"Hey guys, over here," she called out. They turned to her and smiled.

"Sadie, there you are…are we, in the right place," Liz asked, cautiously.

Sadie nodded. "Yeah, c'mon; you probably won't actually be able to see the place until your inside. Just stay close to me."

"Okay then, lead on," Emma replied.

Sadie turned and, making sure they were following close enough, began walking back to the house. When they finally got inside, Liz and Emma gaped, their jaws dropping as they looked around.

"Wow, cool, this place is…" Emma gasped.

Liz seemed lost for words as she looked around in utter amazement. Sadie smirked; she hadn't been as blatantly obvious about it, but she admitted to herself that she had been just as impressed when she first saw Brooklyn House.

"I know, it is pretty cool. Well, we better get going and get ourselves ready and join the others; we can use my room," she said, jolting them out of their staring.

They nodded and followed her, still taking in the sight of Brooklyn House. They reached Sadie's room and she opened the door. The young magician stepped into the room but noticed Liz and Emma didn't follow her. She narrowed her eyes, confused, then stepped back into her doorway and peeked out to see what they were doing. They were once again gaping, this time at something further down the corridor.

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she realized what they were ogling, both at her friend's behaviour and at what she saw. What she was her brother Carter, having just left his room, wearing his swimsuit. Said swimsuit turned out to be nothing more than a rather snug fitting dark green Speedo. Carter seemed to notice them and suddenly seemed awkward.

"Hey. You – you guys nearly ready?" he asked, trying to dispel the obvious tension. Liz and Emma seemed unable to speak, and this time Sadie really did roll her eyes.

She grabbed her friends and pulled them into the room. "We'll be ready soon, Carter; see you at the pool," she told her brother. "Oh, and, uh, are you possibly trying to capture someone's attention? In any way you can?"

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw how flustered Carter got; he shook his head and immediately hurried past her, heading for the pool. Still smirking, she closed the door, but then cringed when she heard Liz and Emma talking.

"OMG, did you _see_ him, so hot and muscular," Emma was saying.

Liz nodded. "I _know_, and that swimsuit, so _tight_, I just…"

"Okay, _ewww_, you guys, that's my brother," Sadie snapped. They looked at her, but before they could retort she shook her head. "C'mon, let's just hurry up and get ready"

With that, three of them got changed into their swimsuits. Liz was wearing a red bikini decorated with white spots while Emma wore an electric blue one-piece swimsuit decorated with sparkly designs. Finally Sadie finished getting ready; she wore a cream coloured two piece swimsuit, the bottom part designed like a skort while wavy patterns decorated the top. Now ready they left the room and headed for the pool.

...

Carter was trying to act nonchalant as he talked to the other guys next to the pool; however he couldn't help but notice something.

'I'm the only one wearing a Speedo.' He reflected on that fact. 'Well, apart from Sadie, no one's said anything so, I guess…Well, she was kinda right. I wonder how much longer until the others get here – well, actually, until Zia gets here.'

It was true, what he had noticed, he was the only one in a Speedo; the others all wore swimming trunks of different colours. Standing nearest to him was Walt; leaning against the balcony, relaxed and clad in dark blue swimming trunks. Meanwhile, nearby, Julian and Felix chatted together, Julian in light red trunks and Felix wearing trunks in different shades of blue, resembling ice appropriately. At the other end of the pool, Jaz was talking with Cleo and Alyssa; Jaz was wearing a sparkly green two-piece swimsuit, the top resembling a tank-top due to its length. Alyssa wore a black and brown one-piece with beaded ties for around the neck and Cleo wore a simple light pink one-piece with yellow belt.

It was then that Sadie, Liz and Emma joined them, all smiling. "Okay," Sadie called out. "Are we gonna have some fun or what? Let's get swimming!"

The others agreed, and just then the door opened again. Knowing it could only be one person, Carter smiled as he turned to face it.

He froze however, his jaw turning slack when he saw her. He always thought of Zia as beautiful, but still, seeing her like was, well, something else. She smiled widely but then seemed flustered by something; Carter could guess what it was, but it didn't help that he too was flustered and…something else, especially considering Zia's swimsuit. Carter could feel his face heating up as he saw her standing there, clad in a rather revealing crimson red string bikini; the thin strings acted as ties for the top, too, going only around her neck and back. He suddenly felt a strange feeling and knew what it was.

'Oh shit, not good,' he thought panicked. 'Anyone could see.'

Still trying to act calm he joined the others in the pool. Zia also joined them, seemingly having recovered from being caught off guard at seeing her boyfriend in his Speedo and was now smirking widely at him. Carter fought to supress a groan. He was really going to have to try hard to control himself. Any signs of arousal would be immediately obvious in his tight swimsuit after all. As it turned out, however, it wasn't as bad as he feared: he had fun with the group, and he and Zia spoke casually, although Zia still had a teasing look in her eyes. Ignoring Sadie's jokes directed at them, they also sneaked a few kisses whenever they could.

In all, momentary worries and embarrassments aside, it turned out to be a good day. Best of all, according to what they had been able to pick up, the weather was to remain good for a long time, likely to the end of the week, which offered them plenty of time to have some fun.

However, being so preoccupied with having fun, nobody noticed the strange shimmer in the air, just by the balcony. It was only there for a moment and then it was gone, but that moment was enough. Soon, things would change drastically, and alter the lives of the Brooklyn House Residents forever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 2 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**divergentlover5: Here you go :)  
miss castellan: I see, yeah, got that right, glad you enjoyed it BTW.  
TheDauntlessNephilim: Here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit**

The day after the pool party started out much the same for the residents of Brooklyn House. The joyous feeling of freedom at their summer vacation continued; most had only just awoken and were leaving their rooms for breakfast. Sadie Kane was no different, although she had to put up with a rather unfortunate circumstance. She had just met up with her friends Liz and Emma, who were both still talking about her brother and their insane crush on him. Of course Carter had to make it worse yesterday wearing such a tight, Speedo swimsuit during their time swimming yesterday. She rolled her eyes as she overheard them talking.

"God, he looked so amazing yesterday." Liz gushed. "He sure knows how to get a girl's attention."

Emma laughed. "Oh yeah, got that right, especially with his Speedo; it was perfect, tight in the right places, I…"

Sadie had enough. "Guys please, I don't really want to hear this about my brother, okay? You guys have no idea…"

"Don't listen then," Emma interrupted, laughing.

Sadie groaned. "I'm trying not to," she snarled.

With that she quickened her pace, trying to escape her crazy friends for a while. She came out onto the balcony and joined the others, shooting a dark look at Carter as she did so, which seemed to confuse him at first. It did not take long, however, for him to get the hint, and, detaching himself from a conversation with Julian, he came over to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

Sadie nodded. "Yes; _you_."

Carter sighed. "What now?"

"Your little decision to show off for Zia yesterday at the swimming pool." She explained. "You've attracted more attention than you thought. Liz and Emma were quite taken with your show."

Carter gaped at her, then blushed. "Oh boy, but, that's…Hang on, they can't, I mean I'm…"

Sadie shook her head. 'Oh he can be so dense at times.'

"Yeah, I already know you're with Zia," she explained. "But they don't. Telling them will probably be a waste of time, too, by the way. They wouldn't believe it anyway."

Carter sighed and then tensed as he heard the voices of Sadie's friends as they came onto the balcony. He only had to listen to their conversation for a brief while before noticing what they were saying. Sadie was right. He sighed, wondering how to deal with this. In the end however he knew trying to explain would be pointless. So he quickly left, allowing the others to continue their breakfast. He shook his head as he entered his room, sitting down on his bed. Barely five minutes later, however, there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered, and was surprised to see Zia standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding worried. "You left in a hurry.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, just, some minor problems."

She smirked coyly as she stepped closer to him, into the room, closing the door behind her. "I think I can help you take your mind off things."

Carter smiled and immediately their lips met.

Back at the balcony Sadie sighed as she spoke to Jaz and Cleo. She could still hear Liz and Emma whispering together.

'Damn, they're not gonna take the hint, are they?' she thought ruefully. 'How do any of us explain to those two that my brother's taken?'

She returned her focus to Cleo and Jaz; while Jaz was more than happy to indulge in casual conversation, Cleo seemed in a rush to get back to the library. Just then Walt hurried over to them.

"Sadie, you have a visitor; said he was an old friend," he informed her, sounding confused.

Just as confused, Sadie none the less headed inside. She froze when she saw their guest; then her heart began racing as she saw Anubis sitting on the sofa, smiling up at her.

"Hello Sadie."

She nodded, trying desperately to get her tongue to work. She found herself desperately wishing she had worn something more appealing than the slightly frayed yellow shorts and red T-shirt she currently wore.

"Anubis, I…what are you doing here?" she stammered.

Anubis seemed to collect himself as she said that and stood up. His smile vanished and he was instantly serious. Sadie tensed when she saw that and tried to clear her mind – which was not easy when he ended up getting closer and closer to her, until he stood right in front of her.

Anubis explained, in a halting voice, "I need to speak to both you and Carter. You…I need to warn you; your father sent me, it seems…It seems that, while he's stilling hiding, Setne has been at work, he's trying something."

Sadie gasped as she heard the familiar and loathed name. Then she groaned and shook her head. "Great, just great, any idea what he's up to?"

Anubis shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not; we only caught various glimpses of him as he moved. All we know is, it involves you and Carter somehow. I believe he is out for revenge."

Sadie cringed; she should have guessed. 'More problems," she sighed. "If it's not one thing, it's another.'

Anubis sighed as well. "I wish there was more I could tell you, but I need to go back soon."

Sadie found herself wishing he wasn't about to leave, but she steeled herself. "Okay, thank you for warning us," she said, and then, unable to help herself, she asked. "Will, will you come back and see us again?"

Anubis smiled and nodded. "Most likely and not necessarily just for this business with Setne. I'll be glad to visit, to see you again."

Sadie could feel the heat in her cheeks and prayed she wasn't actually blushing. Anubis smiled kindly, so it seemed that if she was he wasn't going to point it out. She was about to try and find some way to say good bye to him, when suddenly she spotted Liz and Emma slipping upstairs. She cringed, guessing what they were planning.

'Oh no, I better try and catch them before they embarrass themselves in front of my brother,' she thought to herself.

She turned back to Anubis. "I'm sorry, I um…"

He just shook his head, giving her an understanding smile before she turned and hurried upstairs.

Liz and Emma had identical smirks as they headed towards Carter's room. They were both intent on speaking to him and attempting to seduce him. To that end they had dressed in sexy clothing; Liz in white short shorts and green stomach-showing tank-top, Emma wearing a purple cleavage showing T-shirt and tight-fitting capris. They reached the door as Sadie spotted them and she rushed over, groaning as she was too late. However she then saw both of them pause, clearly shocked. She hurried forward again and managed to see past them and gaped. Her friends had just caught her brother and his girlfriend in the middle of an intense make out session; that was likely about to become more heated. Carter was in just the corduroy shorts he had been wearing, his shirt gone. Zia in a dark green knee length skirt and her white bra, the strap of which was undone. They had both frozen, staring wide-eyed back at the three intruders in the doorway.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Taking the Next Step

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 3 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**TheDauntlessNephelim: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taking the Next Step**

After recovering from the shock Zia nudged Carter, prompting him to get up. She sat up, hastily refastening her bra while Carter looked around quickly for his shirt. Finding it, he quickly pulled it on while Zia found and began buttoning up her blouse. The awkwardness hung heavy in the air as Liz and Emma continued to stare, shocked. Sadie, however, finally recovered and smirked.

"Geez, you guys couldn't wait until tonight?" she teased; prompting both of them to blush.

Carter shook his head, groaning. "Oh shut up Sadie," he grumbled.

Sadie laughed. "No can do, dear brother, it's my job to tease you and you know it. I'll get these two, give you both a moment to collect yourselves." With that she took Liz and Emma's arms and led them away from the room, closing the door as she went. Carter shook his head, groaning.

"I don't believe it, oh Sadie's never gonna let me live this down," he muttered.

Zia smiled shyly. "Maybe, but look on the bright side; those two won't bother you anymore."

Carter sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, we um…"

Zia closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

"Let's save it for tonight, okay?"

Carter nodded in agreement and together they left the room. Anubis was still present when Carter arrived downstairs and so he quickly passed on his message before leaving, explaining that Sadie had the details. Carter groaned as Anubis left; he should have guessed. Now he had to go and talk to Sadie, an especially bad idea after what she had witnessed.

Still, he had no other choice; Anubis had already left. Silently cursing him, Carter headed over to Sadie's room. He knocked on the door and Sadie answered almost immediately, smirking when she saw him.

"Don't start Sadie" he said, shaking his head. "I came here to ask you about Anubis' message, he said he already spoke to you and that you had all the details."

Sadie immediately adopted a somber expression and nodded. "You're right. Okay then, come in, I'll tell you all about it."

Carter warily stepped in, but Sadie's room was empty. Seeing his expression she reassured him. "Relax, I'm sure they won't bother you again. Anyway, they're out on the balcony with the others."

Carter nodded and relaxed slightly; he sat down on the desk chair while Sadie sat on the edge of her bed.

"Alright then, I guess you got the gist of it, Setne's back and he's after us?" she asked.

Carter nodded. "Yeah, that's right; so, what exactly is going on, what do we know?"

Sadie sighed and admitted, "Very little, but…" She trailed off for a moment before clearing her throat and telling him everything Anubis told her. As he listened, Carter grew more and more worried. He knew Setne was vindictive and knew all too well his mischievous and dangerous nature.

"This could be pretty bad for us," he stated. "He won't care who gets hurt, or what actually happens to us, so long as we suffer for it."

"So what do we do then?" she asked. Carter looked at her surprised and _so_ she pointed out, "You're the one in charge here Einstein, remember."

Carter sighed; he should've guessed she'd bring that up. Now he _really_ had to think of a plan.

In the end, the only option that presented itself to him was to increase the security of Brooklyn House. He needed to ensure that the magical wards were strengthened and to take measures to not cause panic in the house, especially with the younger students. So decided, he began checking all the wards in the mansion, and go so caught up he almost lost track of time; however, he soon received a reminder.

"Carter?" He turned and saw Julian standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

Carter sighed. "I was checking the security of this place, it needs to be…"

Julian shook his head. "Relax will you? You've done all you can, besides, don't you and Zia have a date tonight?"

He froze. "Oh shit, you're right, thanks. I better hurry." Julian laughed good-naturedly as Carter dashed away to his room to get dressed for the date.

Meanwhile, Zia was in her room, standing in front of her mirror, clad in her powder blue lace panties and matching strapless bra. She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection, considering, trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Carter. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Zia." It was Sadie.

"Come in."

Sadie entered, dressed casually in dark blue knee length shorts, a yellow T-shirt and white socks. Zia suddenly felt envious of her, for being able to not worry about her clothes.

"Problems?" she asked, noticing Zia's preoccupation. Zia sighed and explained her issues. Much to her surprise, Sadie offered to help.

Zia was more relaxed, a few minutes later, when she came downstairs, all dressed. She was clad in a spaghetti strap light green dress, silver sandal heels, her usual necklace and emerald earrings. Sadie was just behind her as she reached the living room. She could see Jaz and Felix, sitting with Sadie's friends watching TV. They too were clad casually; Jaz in simple denim jeans and a pale blue shirt; Felix in black pants, a white T-shirt and black socks. Sadie's friend Liz was wearing a red knee length skirt, a black tight-fitting short sleeved shirt with deep V-neck and red heels, while the other one, Emma, wore a blue sparkly mini skirt, a blue sparkly halter top and blue sandal heels.

They looked up and saw Zia; Jaz and Felix smiled encouragingly while the other two blushed and looked away, no doubt embarrassed by the incident from earlier in the day. Zia smiled and waited with them until finally, Carter entered, dressed up fancy in tan dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, black blazer, black socks and black polished shoes. They smiled when they saw each other and Zia walked over to Carter, who took her hand. They said goodbye to the others and left, heading out for their date.

...

Carter couldn't help but smile as he and Zia returned to Brooklyn House. They had stayed out later than intended, but luckily everything seemed to be okay now as they returned. Zia smiled, too, and pulled Carter closer for another kiss; he eagerly reciprocated. When they pulled away, they entered the house and noticed quickly that everyone was no longer up; clearly all of them were asleep or at least in bed.

"We better get to bed, too," Carter suggested quietly.

Suddenly he noticed Zia's smirk and then heard her reply. "Of course, I can't wait."

He heard her tone and also smirked and nodded to her. They moved quietly up to Carter's room and closed the door behind them. Immediately they locked lips and began kissing again. Letting their emotions take over, they only parted to remove each other's clothing, and soon they were in their underwear. Carter didn't take long in removing Zia's bra and panties and she wasted no time removing his black boxers. They were both deeply aroused now and kissed again, and as Zia fell back, onto the bed, Carter fell with her.

After taking precautions to be safe, they allowed themselves to be completely consumed by passion and Carter, with Zia's silent consent, thrust inside her, both surrendering their virginity to each other; with that, their love making soon overtook them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 4 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**TesaRose: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, there will be some, but please stop this constant asking, it's getting annoying, anyway Zarter's the main pairing for this story.  
divertgentlover5: As I said above, there will be some but Zarter is the main pairing.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; be patient please and as I said above, there will be some.  
Guest 2: Here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm**

Carter opened his eyes slowly; the morning light streamed into his room through the curtains. He was all too aware of his nakedness, as well as the naked, beautiful girl next to him, in his arms. He smiled as the memories of last night came back to him with great clarity; he and Zia had made love last night. It had been an incredible experience; he had never felt anything like it before in his life. The overwhelming emotions made everything seem more powerful; it had brought him the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. Even now his skin tingled with that excitement and he still felt the warmth in the air from their act.

He then heard Zia stir and he smiled as she opened her eyes; she took a second to note their position and smiled wickedly. Carter's smile widened to a grin and he kissed her. She responded eagerly, even opening her mouth to allow their tongues to dance together as they did so. Finally they parted for air and she laid her head on Carter's chest.

"Carter, last night, it was…just incredible, I've never…" She told him, breathlessly. "I've never felt anything like it."

He nodded and admitted. "Me neither. We, everything we did last night, just felt so amazing, so…perfect."

Zia laughed softly and agreed. Then, through unspoken agreement they got out of bed and quickly got dressed, before heading downstairs to join the others.

They noticed that everybody else was already awake, and all eyes turned to them when they arrived on the balcony. They both blushed but acted as if nothing had happened, sitting down and joining the others. Taking the hint everybody returned to breakfast, not saying a word, although Zia had a sneaking suspicion that Sadie's friends wouldn't let this go. At least, that's what their expressions said; they were clearly already planning some intense questioning, if not for her, then for Sadie as they would probably ask her what she thought.

'Oh that's not going to be good; Sadie's not going to like that,' Zia noted to herself.

Luckily, however, there were no attempts at questioning them at all during breakfast and after they were finished eating Sadie headed off any potential attempts by turning to Carter and asking, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Carter sighed and shook his head. "I know we're on vacation but…we can't abandon our magical studies for the whole time."

There were some groans; however, Carter raised his hand to ward off any complaints before smiling.

"However that doesn't mean we can't have fun while doing so."

Sadie smirked as she caught on. "I see, nice, okay then, let's get started."

Zia noted the interested faces of the others and smiled. She had to admit, Carter certainly knew how to convince people to work; whatever he had in mind would ensure they still learned more about their magic and stayed in practice, but at the same time, would allow them to have fun.

Later on in the day, everyone was currently relaxing, their work done for now. Carter's plan had worked brilliantly. Everybody had enjoyed their work today and got to use their magic to great effect. Right now, Sadie was lying back on her bed, her thoughts distracted by a certain god.

'Anubis, I've not seen him in so long, why couldn't he stay longer?' she wondered sadly. 'I wanted to talk to him, even just see him. I missed him, he's hardly changed…Well duh, of course not; of course he's still as good looking as ever, he's a god.'

Sadie shook her head, as much as she'd love to spend all day obsessing over Anubis she couldn't. She sighed as she tried to cast the thoughts out of her head. 'I've gotta stop this, it isn't healthy; besides, now isn't the time. I should be thinking about Setne and the threat he poses, rather than Anubis and him being hot and…Wait a minute.'

She scowled as her train of thought was broken, going back to Anubis again, despite her efforts. She knew of course why it happened; she was distracted by none other than her friends. Liz and Emma were seated on the floor, talking together, and the subject they were talking about was, of all things, Anubis. She sat up on the bed and tried hard to ignore them, but no such luck.

Sadie finally had enough as she listened to them going on and on.

"Can you believe how yummy-looking that bloke was?" Liz squealed.

"I know! So hot, so hot!" Emma squealed back.

"I wonder if he has some emo thing going on?" Liz wondered. "I mean, did you see how much black he was wearing?"

"If he does, it doesn't make him any less hot," Emma replied, giggling. Liz giggled back.

Sadie shook her head, unable to take it anymore. "Oh shut up both of you." They turned to look at her startled.

"But Sadie, he…" Liz began but Sadie's glare stopped her.

Emma, however, was not deterred. "C'mon, you should be joining in; I saw the way you practically drooled over him."

Sadie was indignant. "I did not."

"Oh yes you did, c'mon now," Emma shot back.

Sadie shook her head again. "Just forget it, I don't want to talk about him, okay."

They looked at each other and sighed. Sadie shook her head, unable to believe that her friends kept trying to get answers out of her regarding Anubis and her feelings for him. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she said firmly. "Can't you think of something else to discuss?"

As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. Liz and Emma immediately got identical smirks on their faces at her suggestion.

"Okay then, we will." Liz said gleefully. "Your brother and his girlfriend, how close do you think they are?"

"Guys…" She began but Emma beat her to it.

"Yeah, c'mon, how far do you think they went on their date last night? When they came back here, I could've sworn I heard something coming in the direction of Carter's room. It sounded like they were –"

Sadie leapt off the bed. "Okay, eww, I am not discussing this, my brother's love life is the last thing I want to talk about."

Liz still smirked as she then remarked, "His sex life, you mean."

With a frustrated growl, Sadie stormed out of the room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, as the title of this chapter suggests, we're heading for the dramatic incident mentioned before; prepare yourselves.


	5. The Dam Bursts

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 5 of my Kane Chronicles story, fun times are over I'm afraid, now the drastic incident hinted at will occur.

**Reviews**

**divergentlover5: Well, they're typical gossip girls; that's why, don't know where you're getting the sluts part from, don't see that. No, it will only kind of be hinted but in this Walt is with Jaz, also, AU as he isn't dying.  
TesaRose: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're my favourite pairing, especially since they are actually very real in a sense. It wasn't just you, that's what was annoying, the number of people.  
Guest: Thanks :)  
Guest 2: Well; just wait and see; glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dam Bursts**

Carter sighed as he found the others watching TV together. It was late at night and the first week of vacation was over. So far he had managed to convince them all to work on their magic, by disguising the lessons as games, but it was becoming harder and harder to deceive them.

'I'll have to come up with some other reason to convince them,' he thought to himself. 'Hopefully I'll think of something…Perhaps we can take tomorrow off at least; just to relax, it'll give me more time to think.'

He looked around the room, observing the others. As it was late at night a few of them were clad in their pyjamas; others weren't. Among those in their pyjamas was Walt, wearing red boxers and a black T-shirt Jaz was in her yellow pyjama shorts and tank-top, and talking with Cleo. Cleo was in a green nightgown with white lace on the neck, bottom hem and sleeve hems. Alyssa sat nearby in loose, thin, dark green pyjama pants and a tan short sleeved pyjama top. Julian and Felix were also chatting together, Felix in blue pyjama pants with penguins on them and a white T-shirt with black penguin pattern while Julian wore simple black pyjama pants and a white pyjama T-shirt. Sadie, Liz and Emma were also present but not in their pyjamas, being fully dressed like Carter was. He also noticed Zia wasn't present.

He cleared his throat and approached the group. "Uh, where's Zia?" he asked.

Liz and Emma shared a pointed look, which he forced himself to ignore. Sadie had complained to him that neither of them had shut up about their speculation regarding him and Zia. He had to admit he and Zia probably weren't helping matters, since they had decided to have sex again a couple of days ago. If anything he felt the second time was even better than the first.

Sadie rolled her eyes and replied, "She's already gone to bed; she said she was really tired."

Carter nodded. "I think we should all follow her example. It's very late now guys, let's go to bed, okay?"

They groaned but eventually accepted his decision and began to head upstairs. Sadie surprisingly didn't complain as, like Zia, she felt strangely tired for some reason. Carter quickly checked to ensure that everyone had indeed gone to bed; he had at least twice before caught a few of the students trying to sneak down after thinking he had gone to bed. Satisfied that everyone was in bed, he made his nightly check of the security measures in place. Checking the magical wards and ensuring they were as strong as possible and prevented any outside threats from breaking in. Or, at least not without leaving a trail of their entry point and their path through the house. Finally satisfied with the security, he headed up to his room, ready to sleep himself.

Sadie sighed as she pulled on her purple pyjama shorts and matching tank-top. Liz and Emma had their own rooms, but had decided to get changed in hers, just for an excuse to gossip more. She turned to face them; Liz was in just the red shorts she wore under her nightgown, just in case. As Sadie stood Liz pulled on her thin, loose, red knee length nightgown. Emma was already in her own loose, thin, blue pyjama pants and a light blue pyjama tank-top.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood okay." She said.

Liz however wasn't taking no for an answer. "Sadie, c'mon, it's obvious why your brother was asking about Zia."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, how many times do you think they've done it?"

Sadie growled.

"I don't know," she snapped. "And I don't want to know, alright? Now _please_, just go to bed. I'm tired, I want to sleep." They sighed and gave up, leaving the room together. With a heavy sigh Sadie closed the door and headed for her own bed.

Meanwhile, in his room, Carter slowly removed his clothes; stripping down to his boxers, which he normally slept in. Once in just his red boxers he was about to head for bed when there was a knock at the door. He tensed when the person on the other side spoke.

"Carter."

He smiled; it was Zia. "Come in."

She entered; Carter didn't mind being in just his boxers with Zia around, after all, they'd seen each other naked. Zia approached him, Carter felt his mouth go dry however as he saw her pyjamas, which consisted of a dark blue spaghetti strap, mid-thigh length nightgown. He regretfully however tore his gaze away from her bare slender legs as she stopped in front of him. He saw her expression and was worried.

"Zia, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Carter I just…I don't understand it."

He paused for a moment, then somewhat awkwardly offered, "Would you like to sit down?"

She nodded, sitting on the bed. Carter blushed, due to how short her nightgown was; sitting down gave him an unobstructed view of her sexy light blue panties. He forced himself to focus; he needed to help Zia with her problem, not ogle his girlfriend while she was concerned about something.

Zia sighed and then explained, "I just don't get it. I was feeling so tired, so I went bed. But, I just can't seem to get to sleep for some reason."

Carter nodded slowly. "I…I see, is there, anything I can do?"

"I don't know, maybe…Could I stay here tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

Carter smiled. "Of course."

She smiled, relieved and moved so they could climb into the bed together. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and finally, slowly, they drifted off to sleep together.

In her room Sadie tossed and turned in the bed, restless.

'I don't get it, I'm so tired but…No matter what I try, I just can't get to sleep.' She thought, confused and frustrated.

She sighed, turning over in the bed again and tried once more to get to sleep. Finally, to her relief, she felt herself beginning to drift off. Yet she could swear she felt a presence nearby. She was lying facing the wall so she began to turn.

"Wha-Murf!"

She was turning over when suddenly someone, clad head to toe in black with a ski mask, pounced on her. Roughly, he shoved a rag into her mouth, forcefully enough to jam it behind her teeth. She struggled desperately as the man forced her onto her front and she felt the bite of rope as her wrists were tied behind her back.

"Whht thm, whh thm fhgg hrm nhh?! Lmt mm gh, hffhhlm?!" She screamed, her words strangled by her gag.

The man laughed as he turned her over onto her back. She growled and tried to push the rag out with her tongue. She heard the rip and before she could react the man covered her mouth with tape, blocking her from spitting the rag out.

She struggled again and screamed in frustration. "Nhhhhh!"

The man then straightened up. Sadie watched him, wide-eyed, fighting not to panic. But it was hopeless, especially when he suddenly produced a knife.

"Now no sudden movements." He said, his voice was strangely distorted. "I wouldn't want to cut you by mistake."

Her terror mounted and then suddenly she felt it.

"Whht hrm nhh, nh, dhn't, dhn't nhh dhrm, plmhfm nh!"

He ignored her screams and cut her pyjamas off, leaving her naked. She squirmed and whimpered, freezing when he grasped her breasts, groping her; cruelly pinching her nipples as he leaned in close to bite her neck.

"I so wanted to fuck that Egyptian slut, but you'll do girlie." He growled. "But I will fuck her eventually…even if I have to fuck every other bitch in this house to get to her."

"Wh-whht, NH!?" She screamed.

But there was nothing she could do as the man, removed his pants and underwear. She stared in horror at his erect member. She struggled desperately but he held her down easily and roughly forced her thighs apart with his legs. He then violently thrust into her and she screamed loudly in pain. The gag made it unintelligible and muted the sound. He laughed cruelly and began violently raping her. Sadie's world dissolved into an abyss of pain as the rape continued. Even when he released inside her and pulled out he wasn't done.

He laughed again as he turned her over. She froze, terrified, she briefly thought he was going to anally rape her. But that wasn't the case. She saw him reaching to pick something up and saw briefly that it was her bra.

'Ugh, pervert.' She thought, but that thought rapidly vanished.

She was shocked as the tape was ripped off her mouth and he fished the rag out. Before she could speak however the assailant suddenly yanked the bra around her throat and pulled. She gagged as he pulled it as tight as he could, cutting off her air.

'No, please no, he's going to strangle me to death.' Her thoughts raced frantically.

She tried to get free but with her hands bound and her struggles weakening as air left her, it was no use. She choked and gagged, tears filling her eyes as her lungs burned. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sadie."

The man growled. "Fuck!"

He suddenly let go, the make-shift ligature loosening, but he didn't remove it. She heard him fumbling and then the sounds of him escaping out the window. Then the door opened.

"Sadie!" It was Anubis.

She saw him standing over her as he frantically untied the ropes, and removed the bra from around her neck.

"Sadie, just hold on, I'll get you to the medical rooms and get help," he told her, voice frantic.

That was the last thing she heard as he wrapped a blanket around her and lifted her up. Following that, she drifted off into unconsciousness, finally finding release from the pain.

* * *

End of chapter, now things are getting serious and dangerous, poor Sadie, lucky for her Anubis turned up when he did. Read and review please.


	6. Shocking Revelations

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 6 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**TesaRose: Well, be prepared for some more twists over the next few chapters, especially this one and the next. Well, read on to find out.  
Guest: Here you go, here's the next chapter.  
Guest 2: Thanks, glad you enjoy it; it's fine; there will be some, especially in the next chapter.  
Marshi-a-Mallow: Certainly did.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shocking Revelations**

There was a general uproar in Brooklyn House. Many of the initiates were gathered in the medical room; Sadie lay almost catatonic in one of the beds. Anubis sat next to the bed, watching over her while Jaz worked, trying to heal her injuries. However, two people were missing, Jaz realized and, not breaking from her healing, she asked.

"Where are Carter and Zia?"

Walt stood up. "I'll go find them; Carter needs to know about this."

The others nodded and Walt left the room. He was as shocked as everyone else by this drastic incident. It made no sense; why would anyone attack Sadie?

'There must be something behind this, but what?' He thought worriedly.

He made it to Carter's room and knocked on the door. He heard the movement inside and then the door opened. Walt was surprised when he saw Zia standing in front of him.

Zia quirked an eyebrow when she saw him. "Walt, what's wrong?"

Walt responded immediately. "I need to talk to Carter, it's urgent."

"What's going on?" Carter asked as he approached, pulling on a dressing gown.

Walt then rapidly explained the situation. Carter froze, eyes wide, shocked and horrified by the news his sister had been raped. He immediately hurried past, almost knocking Walt down. Walt and Zia hurried after him as they headed back to the medical room.

Carter practically burst into the room. The others turned, saw him and stepped back, allowing him to rush over to the bed where Sadie lay. He gaped in horror as Sadie lay there, trembling; he also noted Anubis' appearance.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Carter exclaimed. "Walt told me Sadie was attacked; what exactly happened, does anyone know?"

The others all shook their heads. Carter could feel himself growing frantic and fought to control himself. If he didn't keep a cool head he wouldn't be able to help Sadie.

All the same, he couldn't stop the rage in his thoughts. 'When I find out who did this to my sister, I swear I'll destroy them.'

"Carter."

He froze as he heard Sadie's voice. He looked down and saw her looking directly at him, although her eyes were unfocused. He knelt down next to her and she spoke, her voice was quiet, only he could properly hear her.

"Carter, the…the man, he's, he's going to attack again." She said breathily. "He said he was planning to rape Zia, but couldn't find her, so he came for me first."

Carter gasped. "What?!" The others froze, startled by Carter's reaction.

Sadie continued. "He still plans to rape Zia…and he doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants. He kill any of the other guys, rape any of the girls…He tried to kill me, he tried to strangle me. I'd be dead if Anubis hadn't come to save me."

Carter froze, taking all this in – it was shocking to say the least. He had to do something about this, for everybody's safety. But everything was happening too fast, the threat to Zia, to everyone, what had happened to Sadie. Everything was threatening to overwhelm him. Trying hard to calm himself down, he turned to Anubis.

"It's a good job you were here, you saved Sadie's life, "he said, his voice quavering slightly." But, what brings you here?"

Anubis sighed and explained, "I came to visit. Time is slightly different in the underworld. So when I came here, I realized it was late at night. I was about to leave when I heard noises coming from Sadie's room and I was worried; it sounded like a struggle."

Carter nodded slowly, understanding. "It's a good thing you did stay and did manage to hear that."

Anubis nodded sadly. Carter stood up, laying a gentle comforting hand on Sadie's shoulder. He sighed and turned to face the others. They were waiting for him to speak he knew; despite the feeling of being overwhelmed with everything, he had to stay strong. They were all looking to him as their leader and he had to ensure their protection.

He called out, "Khufu!" The baboon leapt out of nowhere; surprising the other initiates. "I need you to check the wards; I need to see if they have been tampered with and give me any reports on any magical disturbance," Carter explained.

"Argh." Khufu replied as he hurried away.

Cater sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This is going to take a while to explain; it's best we do this elsewhere. Anubis, I need you to stay with Sadie, keep her safe."

Anubis nodded and Cater and the others left for the library.

Everybody stood as Carter spoke to them, informing them of what Sadie had told him. There was utter horror on their faces, and Zia gasped upon hearing that she was being targeted. Carter quickly caught her as she nearly fell.

"Carter…" She gasped, her terror evident.

Carter shook his head. "It's not going to happen Zia, we're going to catch him before he hurts anyone, I swear it."

He turned to observe the others. "We have to be on guard…Khufu?"

The baboon returned and quickly spoke to Cleo, who translated what the baboon said to Carter.

Carter let out a slow sigh and then explained, "Okay, what I said earlier stands, now more so than ever. The wards weren't tampered with. Whoever attacked Sadie…Whoever plans to attack Zia, they were in the house the whole time."

This drew more gasps from the others, but Carter wasn't finished.

"Not only that, they haven't left. They're still here. Magic was involved in this attack too, a particular type of magic." He paused and then added, "This is going to be tricky to sort out. I'm going to contact Amos and ask him to come quickly. He and I will work this out and find a means to catch this man. In the meantime, we need to establish new rules…for security precautions." The others nodded and waited.

Carter looked around. He had a theory he hadn't mentioned, because it was risky, and what if it wasn't true? But if it was, then the assailant was standing in this room with them.

Finally he cleared his throat and explained, "From now on, nobody is to work alone. Work in groups of two at the minimum; make sure your bedroom doors are locked, and if necessary, share a room with someone else. If any of the younger initiates asks, just say it's part of a lesson."

They nodded slowly; it would have to do. They quickly got to work deciding who would be paired with whom. When they were done they followed Carter's instructions by pretending everything was alright and acting normal. They ensured that Anubis would stay with Sadie; Jaz continued to make sure Sadie's injuries were healed, also staying in the medical rooms. Finally, Carter and Zia returned to Carter's room.

"Carter," Zia said, her voice surprisingly small. He noticed she was trembling.

He hugged her. "We'll stop this, I promise. I'll talk to Amos right now."

So, like everyone else they quickly got dressed and Carter headed out to the scrying bowl on the balcony.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more intense, read and review please :)


	7. Admitted Truths

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 7 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Guest: Glad you liked it; well, the answers will be revealed eventually :)  
divergentlover5: Well, all I can say is, wait and see, we'll have answers soon.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
TesaRose: Well, she'll live; you'll soon see as they will begin to plan in this chapter. I think it's pretty obvious Zia is terrified.  
Guest 2: Thanks, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Admitted Truths**

Carter let out a soft sigh as he stepped back inside. He had just finished speaking to his uncle Amos. He had told him everything that had happened and Amos had agreed to come so they could sort it out. Carter couldn't but feel strangely hollow, as a feeling of melancholy settled over him. Zia noticed this and walked over to him.

"Carter?" she asked, worried.

He shook his head. "I just...I can't believe this happened. I feel...I feel like, like I failed."

Zia tilted her head, confused. "Failed?"

"As an older brother," he elaborated. "I feel like I should've been able to do something, to save…to protect Sadie, but I…"

He broke off there, shaking his head. He was taken aback however when Zia hugged him.

"Oh, Carter," she said softly. "You didn't fail anyone, you took every precaution you could. Trust me, you're not at fault, Sadie doesn't blame you for this. None of us do."

She felt the tension leave Carter's body as he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

He then let out a long slow breath before replying. "Thanks Zia, I…I guess you're right. I guess all we can do now is catch this monster, before he strikes again."

Zia shuddered at the mere thought of that. She was the next target; whoever had violated Sadie was intent on doing the same to her. Something about it all disturbed Zia however, beyond the whole feeling afraid, knowing she was being targeted.

"Carter." She said suddenly, catching his attention. "Doesn't this feel like it's…what's the phrase, hitting close to home?"

Carter froze as she said that, pondering carefully. "What exactly do you mean?"

She explained, "Think about it. Whoever this is, they attacked Sadie, they plan to attack me. Apart from me and Sadie, who suffers the most from that? _You_ do."

Carter let out a sharp exhalation. "You're right; could this be…I think this must be it." He said suddenly. "This is what he meant, that bastard."

Zia bit her lip. "So, this is Setne's revenge. This is how he intends to get revenge on you."

Carter nodded, suddenly tense and serious. Things had just changed, he realized. Now he had to be prepared for the worst. Just then they heard the sounds and knew Amos had arrived. They hurried out to meet with him. He walked over to meet them halfway.

"Carter, Zia, I came as fast as I could." He said, already very aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Carter nodded. "Thank you. Zia and I have just realized something; it might explain this."

They told him about their theory regarding Setne and his revenge. Amos nodded slowly as he considered it.

"This would certainly explain a lot and might add some credibility to your theory," he said finally. "I need to take a look around and be sure of everything. I'd also like to talk to Sadie, if she's feeling up to it."

Carter nodded and together with Zia, he and Amos headed to the medical rooms.

Once there Carter knocked on the door and entered. He approached the bed, noting Anubis had not moved from the chair he was sitting in. Jaz, however, was no longer in the room. He took that as a good sign however, hoping it meant Sadie didn't need to be constantly checked and she had been healed as much as possible. He stopped next to the bed; Sadie was awake and looking rather pale. But there was no other visible sign of injury.

"Carter, what are you doing back here?" she asked, her voice still sounding weak.

Carter quickly explained, "Amos is here; he needs to talk to you. Just tell him what happened, this might help us work out a means to put a stop to this. Before anyone else gets hurt."

Sadie swallowed nervously but then nodded in acceptance. With Anubis' help she sat up and Carter informed Amos that Sadie had agreed to talk. Amos came in and sat with Sadie, talking quietly with her. They spoke of what had happened to her and Amos gently asked about any detail she could remember. Anubis added in his statements where necessary. Finally Amos nodded.

"Okay, thank you Sadie; I know this was hard, but you've done really well." He told her. "We'll let you rest now; we'll take care of this, I promise."

Sadie merely nodded and then Amos, Carter and Zia all left the room.

When the three of the left, Sadie turned her head at Anubis. Though she'd mostly slipped in and out of a troubled sleep, he had been there constantly, calming her down when she woke from repetitive dreams of her attack and always asking Jaz if there was anything more he could do. Now he was staring at her, his beautiful brown eyes filled with worry and concern. Weakly, Sadie reached put a hand to him; immediately he grabbed it in one of his.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with nervousness. She nodded.

"For now, yeah, I guess," she replied. "I just...I just wanted to...thank you. For all you're doing. For what you did."

"Of course, Sadie," he exclaimed softly. "I'll be here for as long as you need, I promise. I won't leave your side."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy once more. She was slightly afraid that she would have nightmares again, but at least she knew her knight in back would be there to chase them away when she woke up.

Carter, Zia, and Amos, meanwhile, had been checking and re-checking all the locks and wards. Finally, after heading through the whole house, examining things here and there closely, Amos led Carter and Zia back to Carter's room. Carter closed the door and turned to Amos who was now seated on a chair. He and Zia sat together on the bed and waited for him to speak.

Finally Amos nodded. "Yes, it's all as I thought. It seems your theory is right, Carter. Whoever is behind this is one of your initiates and they've been possessed by a malevolent spirit."

"Setne?" Carter gasped.

Amos shook his head. "No, not him; you set up protection against him. This is a spirit he's convinced to help him," Amos explained. "It's likely the person possessed, doesn't know they are, and isn't aware of their actions while possessed."

Carter nodded slowly. "So, we need to stop them, and free them from the possession somehow, right?"

Amos agreed. "Yes. The trouble is, we don't know who is possessed and if we try to find out…The spirit will know and then, anything could happen. He might make good on his threat to attack the other initiates."

Carter groaned.

"But then what should we do?" he exclaimed. "We have to stop him somehow."

Amos nodded again. "Yes, we'll need to come up with a plan. It has to be thought out carefully, meticulous. We can't leave anything to chance."

Carter bit his lip, trying to think. Zia, however, had been quiet up until now, her head bowed as she concentrated. Suddenly she raised her head and spoke,

"I have an idea, I'm pretty sure it'll work."

* * *

End of chapter, things are reaching a head now, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. A Desperate Ploy

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 8 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
divergentlover5: Here you go.  
TesaRose: Got it in one, read on to see the result :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Guest 2: Trust me, I am quite evil with cliffhangers; hope you continue to enjoy though, here's the next one :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Desperate Ploy**

Carter fumed, shaking his head as he paced the room. He had just changed his clothes to a pair of grey pants; a dark green T-shirt; black socks and black and white sneakers. His casual dress would be considered unusual for night time, but he wasn't alone; several of the others were present, all clad in casual clothes. He looked at each of them, all the while hoping for one to show they agreed with his thoughts.

His gaze first fell on Liz and Emma, who were whispering together. Their casual clothes consisted of pink jogging pants, a red T-shirt, white socks and pink sneakers for Liz, and for Emma, a black mini skirt; white tank-top; a black indoor jacket and black heeled boots. Walt, Jaz and Felix were seated on the other sofa, also talking. Again they were dressed casually, Walt in black pants, a navy blue sleeveless top and black boots; Jaz wearing denim shorts, a blue tank-top, black socks and blue and red sneakers; and Felix wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, a blue T-shirt with a penguin design, blue socks and simple blue sneakers. Cleo and Alyssa were standing near the stairs, Cleo in a grey pleated skirt, a white blouse, grey ankle socks and grey flats; Alyssa in brown pants, green T-shirt, white socks and brown boots. Finally, Julian was sitting next to Liz and Emma, the only one in his pyjamas.

None of them showed any anger; in fact, they all wore serious expressions. Carter couldn't believe they were willing to risk Zia like this. Zia's plan was to set a trap for the assailant by giving him what he wanted. They were all to pretend to retire for the night and wait. Carter and Amos had, without telling anyone else, set up magical wards in Zia's room that would alert them as soon as possible when Zia was attacked. She had offered herself up as bait and allowed it to be known she was going to bed and had even worn her pyjamas for that night, which were rather revealing. Carter knew the bait would be impossible to resist for the one possessed; he would act as soon as he felt it was safe. Still, this didn't stop him from being enraged by this. He turned to Amos.

"I can't believe you've agreed to this," he hissed. "We've put Zia in danger, what if something goes wrong?"

Amos shook his head. "Calm down Carter; this will work, we just need to have faith. Zia knows what she's doing, and this time, we're ready."

Carter didn't feel reassured by this however and shook his head. "The risks involved are too much; we can't just…"

"Do you have any other plans?" Amos questioned. "This is our best chance to catch the person behind this, after all."

Carter growled as he realized Amos was right. He had no other plans, so this was their only chance.

Up in her room Zia lay in bed, pretending to be asleep. In truth, however, she was tense, waiting, knowing the assailant would come for her tonight. It was just a question of when; she had taken care to ensure that she had been seen in her tight fitting, green mid-thigh length nightgown, knowing that such revealing clothes would provide a tempting target for the assailant. Underneath she wore a white lacy thong to add to the whole flavour she was trying to create, making herself the perfect target. She knew that this was risky, but it was the best plan she could come up with.

'However it's better this way,' she thought seriously. 'Better we do this and have a chance at catching this guy, before he hurts anyone else.'

That one thought was enough to convince her that this plan had been the best one. Everything hinged on her resisting the assailant long enough for Carter and the others to arrive and save her. Otherwise she would find herself facing Sadie's fate. Listening carefully, she could hear the others as they came up the stairs; it would soon be time. She could hear them all heading to their rooms. She continued to feign sleep; waiting for her chance. She recalled how Sadie said how she was taken by surprise by the assailant; she wasn't even aware he was there until she was attacked. She remained nervous, waiting for him to come; it was now only a matter of time.

She was hovered on the edge, trying to stay awake, despite tiredness threatening to overcome her, when it happened. Suddenly she felt herself being pinned down and a hand covered her mouth. She struggled desperately; there was no mistake, this was the man who raped Sadie. He was even dressed in the same in plain black pants; a black T-shirt; black gloves and socks and a black ski-mask. Despite her struggles Zia found he was far too strong, as if he was channelling a particular kind of magic, which proved the possession theory alright. Keeping her pinned down and covering her mouth, he used his free hand to fumble with his belt and then remove his pants completely; he then pushed down his red briefs to his knees and moved closer. Zia intensified her struggles, seeing he was erect and automatically guessing his intention. Even when he took his hand from her mouth she didn't try to cry out. She couldn't risk opening her mouth; she kept her lips tightly shut, preventing him from orally raping her. That didn't stop him trying; she could hear him cursing and he tried to force her mouth open.

"Slut, open up or I'll break your fucking jaw." He growled, his grip on her jaw tightening.

Still she resisted, she couldn't give him a single opportunity. She then heard the crash and saw him leap off her, pulling his briefs up and she knew she was saved. The others had arrived.

The figure tried to make a run for it but was blasted back by magic. Zia had by now got out of the bed and joined the fray. Despite their efforts, every _tas_ spell was deflected by one of his own. But while he easily resisted magical attacks, he wasn't paying attention to physical threats. As such, he let out a cry of surprise as Walt tackled him and, with a quick, precise blow, knocked him out.

They then pulled the mask off and were shocked to see it was Julian.

"What the…Julian, he's the one who…?" Cleo gasped.

Liz and Emma were gaping and Jaz glared at the boy bitterly.

Carter shook his head however. "He's not acting of his own accord; we've confirmed that he's been possessed, this was part of a plan to get revenge on me…I'll give you the details later. First things first, we need to restrain Julian. If he wakes up and the spirit possessing him is still in control, it'll cause trouble."

"We don't have anything to tie him up with, though," Walt remarked, pulling the black pants back onto Julian, so he'd at least preserve his dignity.

Carter shook his head. "Old fashioned way I guess; Felix, go downstairs and get the duct tape. We'll restrain Julian and then I'll tell you what you need to know."

They nodded and Felix ran downstairs. Carter, meanwhile hurried over to Zia and hugged her, relieved that she was okay.

* * *

End of chapter, now the truth revealed; hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Turning the Tables

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 9 of my Kane Chronicles story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
TesaRose: Well, to be honest, there weren't that many hints. Here's your answer :)  
mandaao: Glad you're enjoying it; hope you continue to do so :)  
JU: Glad you are enjoying it; yeah, tell me about it. I'm from UK my friend, that's how we spell it over here.  
Guest: LOL :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Turning the Tables**

Carter sighed as he finished explaining everything to the others. They were all downstairs now; Zia had dressed in less revealing clothing. He was seated with his arm around her as they sat on the sofa. The others were either sitting or standing nearby as they explained. Julian lay unconscious on the other sofa, his wrists behind his back and bound with the duct tape, just like his ankles and legs. To ensure he couldn't cast any spells when he woke up they had to tape his mouth, too. Carter knew they would have to be ready since, if he woke up and the spirit possessing him was dormant, he'd panic. They'd have to calm him down and tell him what had happened. That wasn't something he was particularly looking forward to. He could only imagine how Julian would react when he found out what he had done, willingly or not. He looked around at the others, noting their expressions. Thankfully none of them seemed to be angry or blaming Julian anymore; they had heard the truth after all.

"So, all this time, some ghost or something has been possessing Julian and was therefore able to get through the wards," Jaz said, shaking her head. "And it made him do such…unspeakable things, to Sadie, and try to do them to Zia and put all of us at risk."

Walt shook his head. "All this was part of that…Setne's plan; a sick sense of humour and twisted logic."

The others nodded.

Carter however knew there was more to it, so he then added, "That's not all; whoever this spirit is, he also has a grudge against me. It's the only way Setne could have convinced him to carry out this plot."

The others cringed at that and Zia, her head on Carter's shoulder, moved a bit closer to him, speaking softly,

"That doesn't really help us narrow things down." She paused and then added, "You've made a lot of people angry after all."

"True," Carter replied with a grimace.

It was then they heard it.

"Mmmm hmmm; Hmn, whht thm fhgg!?"

Julian had woken up and discovered his situation. Carter stood up and hurried over to him. He was flailing, pulling furiously at the tape binding him.

He cried out through his gag. "Hghn, nht fhnnn ghnf, lmt mm gh!"

He then saw Carter standing over him and cried out again. "Ghrtmr, hmlp, gmt mm hhtth thnf!"

"I'm sorry Julian, I can't just yet," Carter said apologetically. "Listen, you have to calm down and listen carefully to what I have to say; it's important."

Julian stopped struggling and stared, clearly confused. He tried to ask what, but through it tape it came out as 'Whht?' So he sighed and nodded, indicating he was listening. Carter then began to explain to him everything that had happened and what he had done. Doing his utmost to reassure Julian that his actions weren't his own, emphasizing as much as possible the possession part of the incident.

Despite his efforts Carter could see the despair in Julian's eyes as he realized the truth. Carter put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright, I promise. Amos and I are going to get that spirit out of you and banish it," he explained. "Then we're going to deal with Setne. Once we do that, you'll be safe, and we can set you free."

Julian didn't reply; he didn't even struggle or try to talk. He merely bowed his head and waited. It was then Amos came into the room.

"Okay, everything's ready," he said." I must ask all of you to stay back and, no matter what happens, do not interfere."

Carter nodded. "Alright, let's begin. You heard him everyone."

They all nodded and stepped back, although before letting go Zia squeezed Carter's hand and gave him a small smile. Carter and Amos stood in front of Julian who remained unresponsive to their presence. Amos glanced at Carter who shook his head.

"I had to tell what happened, he's not taking it well, even though I explained it wasn't really his fault," he explained.

"Understandable," Amos replied with a sigh. "It'll take a while to come to terms with this. Right now, our most important goal is freeing him from the spirit. Then we must look to help him recover."

Carter nodded and he and Amos got to work, beginning the spell.

It was hard going, the spirit proving resistant to their efforts, but finally they were able to wrench it out of Julian. Julian gave out a muffled scream as they did so, his eyes screwing shut in pain. Carter tried not to think about how painful such an experience must be – not yet, anyway, as he needed his full concentration.

When the spirit emerged he nearly faltered; those who recognized him let out shocked gasps. The spirit possessing Julian was none other than Vlad Menshikov.

The spirit of the 'Evil Ice Cream Man' as Sadie had called him, howled and struggled but at a gesture from Amos, Carter focused and together they banished him, sending him back to the spirit word. Julian remained slumped on the sofa, breathing hard; Carter hurried forwards and peeled the tape off his mouth.

"It's okay now. I told you…You're free now," he said reassuringly. "This won't happen again."

Julian shook his head as Carter began to free him from the tape. "That doesn't matter. I can't believe I did this. It's all my fault, I should never…"

He broke off, saying nothing else. Carter looked up at Amos who shook his head sadly. Carter sighed and stood up, joining Amos. The others began to move forwards but Amos waved them back.

"This isn't over yet," he warned.

Carter looked up at him surprised as the others backed off again, just as surprised.

Amos then turned to Carter and explained, "Well, we've dealt with Vlad; that puts a stop to Setne's plan, Setne himself is still out there and that doesn't bode well. We need to deal with him quickly."

Carter nodded in agreement. "You're right. We need to stop him before something like this happens again."

"Oh and just how do you plan to do that?" Came the familiar mocking voice.

Carter spun, shocked as he saw Setne floating there, smirking at them.

"Please, as if you could stop me," Setne laughed. "I thought you'd have set up some defences against me to stop me coming in here."

Carter glared at him. "I did."

Setne raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "They weren't very good then, were they?"

"They were perfect; however, I lowered them," Amos countered, surprising everybody.

Setne looked like he was about to laugh again. "Oh, really, how foolish, and why did you…" He was cut off; however, when he found himself suddenly bound head to toe in linen bandages. He hit the ground and found Anubis standing over him.

"That's why," Amos remarked casually.

It then finally made sense to everyone. Amos had conferred with Anubis and lowered the wards so Setne could come in; right into the trap Amos and Anubis had set. Anubis smiled and picked Setne up. He turned to Carter.

"Tell Sadie I'll be back soon," he said cheerfully. "Once I get our 'friend' here back to the Underworld."

Carter smirked and nodded and Anubis disappeared with Setne.

Amos restored the wards before leaving and Carter passed Anubis' message on to Sadie. He was relieved to note that she seemed to be recovering fast now. He let out a slow careful breath as he fell onto his bed. It was over. Julian was still a guilt-ridden wreck, Sadie still needed time to recover, but at the very least, the worst was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Peace Returning

**Kane Chronicles: Bloody Sands**

Chapter 10 of my Kane Chronicles story, the final chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Kane Chronicles belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Peace Returning**

Sadie sighed as she walked back to Brooklyn House with the others. It was their first day back at school since their vacation ended. Liz and Emma had a few more days' vacation, but they needed to get back to England today. They had chosen to wait until the group returned home from school, though, in order to say goodbye properly.

Sadie smoothed down her clothes distractedly. First day back had been a rush in the morning; she had in fact just grabbed the first clothes she could. They turned out to be a red skirt which reached a couple of inches past her knees, a red blouse and black shoes. She glanced around at the others. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact Carter had tried to dress casually; he hadn't actually done a bad job, his clothes consisting of a pair of tan slacks, a brown polo shirt and brown loafers. He was walking with his arm around Zia's waist as she walked alongside him, head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but note Zia's clothes seemed rather deliberately school girlish. A dark blue pleated skirt that came down to a couple of inches above the knee, a white button up blouse, dark blue knee high socks and dark blue flats. Still, she supposed it was a good look for her. She was certain Carter thought so; he certainly wasn't complaining and he'd had a hard time focusing today, constantly checking out Zia and trying to keep himself under control. He'd also had to contain jealousy, too, as some guys tried to hit on Zia, enamoured by her outfit.

Walt and Jaz walked together right next to Sadie, both dressed rather casually given the rush of the morning to prepare themselves. Walk wore simple dark green pants, a black short sleeved button-up shirt and black shoes and Jaz was in white capris, a light green tank-top and green flats. Felix was walking along with Cleo and Alyssa, slightly further along than them. He was in tan pants, a dark blue shirt and black trendy sneakers. Cleo and Alyssa were talking together as they walked, Felix trying to listen in. They also managed to look casual despite the rushed preparations. Cleo also in tan pants along with a light brown sweater-blouse, white ankle socks and black shoes. Alyssa had on black jeans, a long, flowing dark green shirt and simple blue shoes.

Finally Julian walked separate from everyone else. His black pants, red shirt, black socks and black and white sneakers were untidy; it was clear he was in a bad way. Sadie bit her lip, knowing why. 'Despite everything he still blames himself. I need to sort this out, I can't just leave it hanging like this, not matter how hard it may be,' she thought.

Those thoughts still circled in her mind as they finally returned to Brooklyn house. They entered and let out a collective sigh, glad to be home. They headed through to the living room where Liz and Emma sat on the sofa, watching TV. Having had more time, Liz and Emma's clothes were chosen with care; in Liz's case a pair of black capris and a dark green blouse. For Emma a black mini skirt, turquoise shirt and blue flats. They looked up and smiled as the group came in.

Sadie smiled back and joined them. She paused briefly before asking, "What are you guys doing lazing around; I thought you'd all be ready to go."

Liz smiled and explained, "We're all packed; we just need to grab our suitcases and go. Then we heard our flight was delayed. So we decided we would probably be better off staying here, instead of sitting bored at the airport."

Emma then added, "So long as it's okay with you guys."

Sadie smiled and nodded. It was then Emma mentioned she also had a guest waiting for her. She knew right away who it was, but there was something she had to do first. She could see the others all heading off to carry out various activities and took her chance. She hurried after Julian before he could barricade himself in his room.

"Julian, hold on a minute."

He flinched and then turned to her. "Y-Yes…"

She shook her head. "Look, I can see you feel terrible, you're still beating yourself up about this."

"It was my fault, possessed or not, I'm still the one that did it!" Julian replied sharply.

Sadie, however, shook her head. "How do you work that out? You didn't have any control; you were nothing more than a vessel for the spirit while it was happening. It wasn't you…Can't you see that?"

Julian opened his mouth to retort but closed it again.

Sadie decided to press her advantage. "Listen, if want you really want is forgiveness, then I do forgive you, but really, you're not to blame for what happened, nobody is except for Vlad and Setne, and they're gone now."

Julian bowed his head and sighed. "Sadie I…Thank you. I just...I just need a little time to think."

Sadie agreed and allowed him to go.

She smiled at his retreating back. Even if it wasn't immediately obvious, she realized that her words had got through to Julian. He would have to be able to calm down and stop blaming himself eventually, but she had managed to give him a nudge in the right direction. With that matter thankfully resolved as much as possible, she headed for the balcony.

Sure enough Anubis was there, clad in simple black sweatpants, a black T-shirt and black socks and boots. She smiled and immediately closed the gap between them and hugged him. He responded by returning the embrace and then kissing her. When they finally parted, she rested her head on his chest.

"Well, it looks like it's finally over," she said softly.

Anubis nodded. "Your father's not going to let Setne get away with this; he will face the proper punishment, I promise."

Just then they heard the door to the balcony open and turned. Carter and Zia had just come out onto the balcony, and each couple saw the other, they all froze. Sadie fought back a laugh when she noted they were wearing swimsuits; Carter once again in a snug fitting Speedo, black this time, and Zia in a purple strapless revealing string bikini.

"We um…" Carter stammered as Zia looked away shyly.

Sadie laughed and took Anubis' hand. "We'll give you guys some privacy."

They began to leave when Sadie looked back and smirked. "Oh and those better stay on, no skinny dipping, you two."

"Sadie!" Carter cried; blushing furiously.

She laughed and left with Anubis. All the occupants of Brooklyn House were relieved that, after the rather dark and dangerous time they faced, things were finally back to normal – well, as normal as could be in a house of magicians.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
